Veneno
by Violette Moore
Summary: ¿Raven querrá asesinarlo? ¿No siempre que la veía terminaba confuso, dolorido y agotado? ¿No era este deseo suicida el que la había orillado a buscarlo? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero, de quererlo muerto, ya estaría tieso.


_N/A: Este es un_ _ **AU**_ _bastante extraño ya que combino cosas tanto de las_ _películas animadas de DC_ _como de los cómics. Espero no haber creado un horrible monstruo. **M**_ _ **alerot**_ _, esto es para ti._

* * *

 **.**

 **Veneno**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Despertó a la mitad de la noche y como solía suceder salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco en los jardines que rodeaban la Torre, se dejó caer sobre el pasto, le gustaba esto, la sonoridad de la paz, la oscuridad absoluta consumiéndolo todo, en específico a él.

Esta paz interior se vio alterada en cuanto una segunda persona se concedió el permiso de yacer junto a él. Raven era silenciosa, misteriosa, atractiva y atrayente, le recordaba a su madre aunque no era el momento de pensar en esto.

Lo animó a recostarse en su regazo y él accedió concentrándose ahora en su piel cetrina, los ojos amatistas y la gema carmesí resplandeciendo en su frente.

Recuerdos de su viaje al infierno le vuelven ahora. El momento en que se reencontró con su abuelo y es que quizás, estas noches de insomnio y desesperación tenían que ver con más molestos y tortuosos recuerdos.

Rachel se entretiene abriendo una y otra vez caminos imposibles en sus negros cabellos, él se conforta con el tacto de sus manos y vuelve a admirar la noche eterna.

Sería tan sencillo dejarse caer, cerrar los ojos y simplemente desaparecer.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer algo como eso?—pregunta serena, sin dejar de trazar infinitos con los dedos. Él suspira, sus ojos no se encuentran, pero ni falta hace que lo hagan. Ella puede sentir lo que siente, entrar en su mente, saber lo que está pensando y aunque esa intrusión le molestaba al principio, debe admitir que ahora le parece de lo más normal.

Aún no sabe quién de los dos quiere ser.

El heredero de las sombras o el hijo de Batman. Quién clama justicia o el que persigue venganza. Su abuelo (aún si no era él) tocó fibras sensibles en su interior.

Hace tres años, él era Damian Al Ghul, tenía una familia, un propósito, conocía cual era su destino y se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que había obrado para conquistarlo.

Ahora, todo lo que tenía era soledad, temor y remordimiento.

—Tal vez ayude si en lugar de bloquearlo, me dices lo que estás ocultando. ¿Cómo fue la instrucción asesina? ¿La vida en esa isla o las montañas nevadas que tanto extrañas?

—Tt...—sonríe de medio lado porque de nada serviría reclamar por la exagerada invasión a su intimidad.

En los meses pasados, Raven había jurado no meterse más en su cabeza, pero entre más pasaban el rato juntos, más seguía sucediendo. No necesitaban de mucho para lograrlo, un intercambio de miradas, un roce de sus manos, un poco de entrenamiento que terminaba con alguno de los dos en el suelo y su magia se desataba.

Su cuerpo resplandecía, sus ojos enrojecían, su tacto lo rodeaba y así, volvía a pasear por los recovecos de su memoria.

Conocía la fortaleza de Nanda Parbat, los rostros de su madre y abuelo, también lo había visto a él con la armadura de color negro y la capa roja que hacía alusión a su posición como príncipe y heredero. Sabía cual era la expresión de su rostro cuando gritaba, gemía o sangraba.

Esas memorias bélicas, la mayoría de las veces la dejaban indefensa. No es que sintiera lastima por él, es que sentía lo mismo que en su momento sintió él y por más que intentaba no podía comprender.

¿Por qué lo rompían y enderezaban? ¿Por qué lo rasgaban y remendaban? ¿Por qué era tan necesario endurecer su corazón y hacerle creer que no merecía _compasión?_

Él acallaba sus sollozos diciéndole que sin importar qué, al término de todo ese infierno se supo amado. Él era el futuro líder de sus ejércitos, quien definía la estrategia detrás de cada combate, la muerte andante con las manos impecables, pues a pesar de las creencias de todos los Titanes, hasta el día de la muerte de R'as, no había asesinado a nadie.

Su familia no era la más convencional de todas. No celebraban cumpleaños o intercambiaban regalos, pero sabían de honor, respeto, sacrificio y orgullo.

Siempre tuvo que mantener un perfil alto, pues al ser "el favorito" de R'as al Ghul se esperaba que en todo fuera el mejor y esas imágenes que le infligían dolor, él las recordaba con suma satisfacción.

Los amaneceres anaranjados, las contiendas a mano armada, el olor del aire a la tarde entrante, las sombras de los soldados entrenando sobre la tierra mojada, el clamor de sus voces llamando a su abuelo, venerando la orden, agradeciendo todo lo que eran.

.

.

.

"¿Para qué caemos?" —preguntó a la Demoniza en una de tantas ocasiones que sus recuerdos la devastaron. A Damian no le gustaba verla estremecer, doblarse sobre sí misma y romper en llanto porque ni en el infierno la trataron como a él. La chica lo miró con ojos enrojecidos y los músculos temblando de impotencia. Él le ofreció una mano para incorporarse, galante, servicial, avergonzado, pues sabía de sobra que su pasado a más de una persona haría desvariar.

"Para levantarnos" —respondió convencida, accediendo a un recuerdo más dónde Bruce y él estaban en la Baticueva.

Él se curaba las heridas después de una noche de patrullaje y su padre no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar a las cicatrices que la liga de asesinos había dejado en él. Sus palabras lo confortaron en ese instante porque ambos sabían de caídas, sangre, sudor y esfuerzo.

.

.

.

Así es, él fue sobajado de las más terribles y crueles formas, pero aprendió de cada una de ellas. Ninguna artimaña funcionaba dos veces con él y de hecho, la mayoría de las ocasiones, se dejaba vencer para conocer del todo la habilidad de su oponente.

La hechicera quiso saber si era por eso que primero golpeaba y después saludaba. Él respondió que así fue como aprendió a sobrevivir. Demostrando su valía como estratega y guerrero al unirse a un grupo nuevo. Sobre las heridas que surcaban su morena estampa a Raven no le satisfacía que se sintiera orgulloso de todas y cada una de ellas.

Cual si tuviera la habilidad de ver a través de su ropa, encontraba las cicatrices de años de entrenamiento, las acariciaba sin siquiera tocarlas, las sanaba con su magia y él sentía bochornos en el corazón. Le hubiera gustado ser diferente, un chico normal que pudiera gustarle a una chica excepcional pero es aquí donde se recuerda que Raven, tampoco es normal.

Sus ojos color de la sangre, la piel violácea, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, la cintura estrecha, los pechos llenos...

.

.

.

—No sigas por ahí —interrumpe su voz la línea de pensamiento y aunque debería disculparse por el atrevimiento, no hace más que sonrojarse un poco. Desvía el rostro, ella continúa en la labor de masajear sus sienes.

En el cielo las estrellas brillan con esmero, la luna se ha escondido como si no quisiera ser testigo de lo que están compartiendo. No es nada promiscuo o lascivo aunque el escenario sí es de lo más íntimo.

Sus cuerpos resplandecen, como en cada ocasión que se encuentra a solas con la mujer.

Una parte de su mente dice que está bien y la otra grita que está mal. Ella es como él en el sentido de que nunca le enseñaron como querer. —¿Cómo expresarse? ¿Cómo sanarse? ¿Cómo llenar ese hueco en el lugar dónde debería estar el corazón?— Raven lo estrecha con mucho mas fuerza ahora, consciente de sus inquietudes y ardores. Él estruja su cerebro porque no sabe qué más le gustaría escuchar.

—¿Por dónde debería continuar? ¿La ceremonia en que empuñé una daga a la tierna edad de tres? ¿O las mañanas en que las nodrizas me alimentaban con sangre en lugar de leche? ¿La tarde en que descubrí que terminé de formarme en un vientre artificial? ¿O quizás te interesen las vivencias de cuando fui dejado en una isla salvaje bajo promesa de algún día conocer mi identidad?

—¿Identidad?—esa historia parece interesarla, el movimiento de sus manos baja por el largo de sus mejillas y se detiene a la altura del corazón, llenando el vacío, calentando su pecho. A él le encantan el contacto de sus manos, su clamor y cadencia.

Su interés tan misterioso y profano como debió ser el de Talía por Bruce.

Cierra los ojos y continúa explicando.

—Para demostrar que era un digno guerrero fui dejado en una isla salvaje a los seis. Antes de eso ya había aprendido a escalar las montañas nevadas de las que hablabas. Esas me gustaban mucho porque tenían la forma de un gato, además de que ahí, también estuve a punto de ser asesinado.

Verás, los esbirros de mi abuelo y madre, apelaban a la debilidad del corazón humano.

Un jovencito, un dulce niño de cuatro años, debería temer a la soledad y la oscuridad, a una muerte desastrosa al explorar una zona peligrosa pero yo, nunca fui así. Me excitaba adentrarme en lo desconocido, me enorgullecía demostrar que sin importar mi tamaño o edad, era mi orgullo el que me volvía imparable, imponente, ingobernable.

Quisieron doblegarme esa vez, obligándome a escalar con las manos desnudas, me rompí la muñeca izquierda y a punto estuve de romperme las piernas pero de alguna manera, lo logré.

Me entendí con el espíritu de la montaña, la fuerza del viento gélido, la intempestiva y húmeda nieve. Ella me envió a sus guardianes, lobos de pelaje blanco y ojos como cristales, las bestias se condolieron de mis heridas, aceptaron mi ofrenda.

 _"La sangre de un niño que lo ha dado todo por tener un lugar en la familia"_

—¿Familia? ¿Aun crees que ellos son tu familia? —inquiere sorprendida, tomando su mano izquierda en el interior de las suyas, palpando la superficie, buscando cicatrices pero no hay ninguna.

Si quisiera encontrar alguna, debería buscar por el vientre bajo, él aún guarda el recuerdo de una espada que intentó cobrarse su vida muy cerca del coxis. La hechicera visualiza esa imagen en su cabeza, se entretiene con la herida, explorando la longitud y textura, tal vez deseando borrarla pero no dejará que lo haga.

Esa es evidencia de lo cerca que estuvo de _lograrlo_ esa vez.

Un combate desigual, un oponente que le doblaba en tamaño y edad, pero aun así, en el último instante, logró escapar. Bufa con desdén evocando otro cuerpo, otro momento y otras palabras.

.

El hermano que por tan poco tiempo conoció, aquel que deseaba sentir a su madre en el corazón.

Su cuerpo tiembla de impotencia por aquella pérdida y la hechicera detiene las atenciones que dedica a la zona expuesta. Le gustan sus pantomimas, las narraciones de su pasado y es aquí dónde se siente como Scheherezade, entreteniendo al Sultán para que no vaya a asesinarla.

¿Raven querrá asesinarlo? ¿No siempre que la veía terminaba confuso, dolorido y agotado? ¿No era este deseo suicida el que la había orillado a buscarlo?

Sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero, de quererlo muerto, ya estaría tieso. La mira a los ojos y ella sonríe, le parece indeciblemente hermosa, peligrosa, sensual y atrayente, como el veneno. Pasa de sus temores pueriles y sigue narrando.

.

—Los Al Ghul son la única familia que he conocido, mi padre como podrás comprobar, me condenó al exilio.

—¡Acabas de decir que ellos también lo hicieron! —contesta furiosa porque a pesar de los meses y el trabajo en equipo, él sigue pensando que "esto" es un castigo.

 _"Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre..."_ decían las sagradas escrituras pero él, los decepcionó a ambos.

Raven distrae su atención insistiendo en la isla. Él le dice que las cosas no sucedieron así. No fue un castigo, tampoco un exilio. Se trató de una estrategia para terminar de entrenarlo y evitar que los soldados de la orden llegaran a asesinarlo.

Cambia de posición sobre el pasto para incorporarse un poco, Raven le hace espacio, tiene la espalda recargada contra la pared lateral, él se acomoda contra sus pechos y ella lo rodea con los brazos y piernas de nuevo, parece sorprendida de que aún pueda ocultarle más de un secreto. Él sonríe apuesto y taimado, apela a años de preparación mental, luego enreda los dedos con los más cortos y delgados de la mujer y sigue contando.

.

.

.

La isla era monitoreada por Talía o R'as en todo momento y como comentó, la recompensa era un lugar en la orden, su identidad.

Algunas veces cree que llegó a olvidar los rostros de su madre y abuelo mientras estuvo ahí, enloquecer de a poco entre bestias, sudor y sangre no sería demasiado exagerar si tomamos en cuenta que tuvo que aprender a cazar, crear sus propios instrumentos bélicos, curtir telas para cobijo y vestido además de ocultarse en cuevas para dormir y bañarse en un río.

Dos años de mantenerse así y cómo es natural, él era otro animal salvaje. No obstante, conservaba rudimentos del lenguaje y de quién era en realidad.

El soldado perfecto, el instrumento maldito, el favorito de R'as al Ghul.

Cuando Talía finalmente lo liberó dijo estar orgullosa de su instinto de lucha y conservación. Ahora era digno de ser presentado ante el gremio como su hijo, apto para dirigirse a los soldados como su comandante e iniciar así el año de sangre.

Otra prueba para la que estaría totalmente aterrorizado, devastado y solo.

—Ahí conociste a Goliath ¿No es cierto? —comenta la hechicera y él no lo niega. No esconde las imágenes en que se sentía abatido y roto. Donde sus manos escurrían sangre, la espada temblaba entre sus doloridos dedos y la pequeña y peluda criatura lo miraba sin nada de malicia o comprensión.

Él acababa de aniquilar a toda su especie y lo único que Goliath tenía para él, era un trémulo y tierno beso.

 _Compasión_ , lo que más quería de R'as y jamás le entregó.

Él hacía todo esto por el gremio, la causa, después por la sangre, la familia, su abuelo.

.

Y era ese mismo individuo al que le cortó la cabeza de un movimiento.

.

.

.

—¡Sabes que no era él! —enfatizó la hechicera y él explotó.

—¡Eso no es lo que importa! Sino lo que dijo. ¡Ese demonio se metió en mi cabeza al igual que haces tú y desveló los secretos más oscuros de mi corazón!

¡Yo traicioné a la orden, le di la espalda a años de tradición y preparación! ¿¡Y todo para qué!? ¿Para ser alguien que Bruce no puede ni ver? —sus cuerpos se separan pero no se levantan, ahora esta de rodillas por delante de la mujer como si la acechara o cortejara.

Raven lleva las mismas ropas de siempre, esas que no ocultan un mínimo de su ser, él esta vestido con un pantalón de algodón negro y nada más. Las pesadillas hacen que sude y el sudor hace que se le pegue la ropa a la piel, es asqueroso, de modo qué, antes de salir de su alcoba se quitó la camiseta y los calcetines.

Parecen animales en celo, pues ella vuelve a iluminar su cuerpo, levanta un poco el vuelo y se coloca a la defensiva como si esperara un ataque.

El primer golpe no se da con puños sino con palabras.

—Tu padre no te odia.

—En serio, ¿Tú me vas a enseñar a mí sobre amor paterno? —Raven se enfada por la intensidad de sus palabras pero es una acusación totalmente acertada. Ella no sabe nada de lo que habla porque asesinó a su madre en pos de ganar el favor de su padre.

—¿¡Y QUÉ HICISTE TÚ!?—pregunta lanzándose contra él. Los puños cerrados, los músculos tensos. A Damian le gusta su fuego interno, el don oscuro, la furiosa Demoniza que es y es esta misma guerrera la que lo derriba en menos de tres movimientos para después acabarlo con sus recuerdos.

La muerte de su madre, el último acto a traición.

.

.

.

Aquella vez, él pudo unirse a Talía, retomar el control de la orden, continuar con su destino tal y como fue escrito, pero por alguna razón, lo detuvo el miedo.

Como guerrero, se le instruyó para ser siempre el mejor y él quería ser el mejor Robin que jamás hubiera tenido Batman. El mejor hijo, no como los que adoptó, sino el que tenía su sangre fluyendo en el interior.

Rechazó las ofertas y los afectos de su madre, así como ella alguna vez lo negó. No lo tuvo en su seno, sino que lo mantuvo en un ambiente estéril y artificial, no acarició sus cabellos, ni le cantó nanas de cuna para que tuviera un buen sueño. Eran los guerreros, las doncellas y nodrizas las que cuidaban su aspecto y atendían su cuerpo.

Él, no creció como un príncipe sino como un soldado y esto es porque no supo que Talía era su madre hasta que salió de esa isla.

Todo lo que le dijeron a Bruce fue una mentira, él no disfrutó a su familia mucho más tiempo del que llevaba viviendo con él y ahora que lo recuerda, se convence de que todo con su persona, siempre ha sido así.

Falso, vacío, experimental.

Él no fue "creado" para ser humano. Es un guerrero, un asesino y no dejará de serlo por mucho que se esfuerce en representar el papel de un niño. Por eso su padre lo mantiene lejos, porque él lo sabe, él lo intuye, él lo mira a los ojos y reconoce que en el interior de su cuerpo no hay nada.

Ni corazón o alma.

.

.

.

Raven le coloca las manos por arriba de la cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo está a horcajadas sobre él, la capa que lleva puesta los cubre a ambos como si no existieran, mira en sus ojos y solo advierte la inmensidad de la nada. La misma apacible calma en la que hace unas horas quería desaparecer.

Siente su poder y su magia envolviendo sus formas, también el vértigo y el temor que suele asociar con el calor una buena batalla.

La demoniza separa los labios, hasta ahora cae en la cuenta de lo mucho que se muere por probar esos labios, recrea en su mente la textura y grosor, la temperatura de su cuerpo y la humedad de su boca, luego deja de distraerse con estas estupideces y pone atención a lo que está diciendo.

Ella quiere que por una vez en su vida, deje de luchar y se rinda.

—No estoy luchando contra nada...—pronuncia sincero, tiene el corazón y la mente abiertas para la mujer, así que no entiende qué mas quiere de él.

—Llora...

—¿¡QUÉ...!? —la solicitud es tan intempestiva que hasta cree que se ha vuelto loca.

—Perdiste a tu familia, la única que conociste, respetas y honras. Aún le debes una muerte a tu abuelo y una disculpa a tu madre, en cuanto al sujeto que intentó asesinarte, se anunció como tu hermano y eso te está devastando.

Él deseaba arrancarte el corazón para sentir lo que te está consumiendo desde el interior.

—¡MIENTES! —reclama porque claro que ese dolor lo está acabando. Hereje murió creyendo que él tuvo un hogar y una familia, pero eso no es cierto. Ese estúpido clon no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le costó ganarse ese puesto, la soledad, el sacrificio...

—Puedo verlo en tu pasado, Damian. "Los asesinos no lloran, no se estremecen, ni tampoco lloran" pero tú ya no eres uno de ellos, eres Robin, el hijo de Batman así que está bien si lo haces.

Sus palabras lo confunden y atraviesan, Raven lo besa y en ese instante, siente caer sus defensas, también que su magia lo absuelve y se lleva todo el dolor, todos los recuerdos, todo lo malo presente o pasado. Es entonces que en un momento de debilidad, llora.

El contacto de sus labios es como había anticipado, cálido, húmedo y también ligeramente salado. Sus dedos se aferran a los de la mujer, sus piernas se esfuerzan por sentir más de su piel, las pelvis se juntan, él deja escapar un sonido de lo más inhumano pero el contacto termina tan pronto como ha iniciado.

Ella usa su magia para llevarlos a su habitación, ya no estaban a solas en el exterior. Sabe que sus compañeros de equipo no son estúpidos, después de todo están en la torre de los Titanes y todos son detectives, paranoicos o chismosos. No le importa lo que digan de él o "ellos"

Lo único que deseaba para esta noche en particular era dejar de pensar, sentir, recordar.

Raven lo deposita en su cama, la iluminación interior es violácea y algo macabra, él observa encantado como es que va desprendiéndose de la indumentaria, la piel pálida, los ojos enrojecidos. Esta que está con él, no es la aprendiz a heroína, sino la demonio, su maldición y veneno. Se deja hacer, mientras la mujer se coloca nuevamente sobre él y le arrebata el pantalón junto con la prenda interior, él suspira entrecortadamente, fascinado con la escena, dispuesto a repetir la función.

.

.

.

 **CIUDAD GÓTICA**

.

Bruce termina la video llamada y después considera servirse una copa de bourbon, el día de mañana se cumple un año de la muerte de Talía y no sabe cómo es que su hijo lo estará tomando. Le hubiera gustado hablar con él, visitarlo en la Torre de los Titanes, pero entre padre e hijo no comparten esa clase de confianza o intimidad.

Habla con Richard, le pide que vaya a verlo pues cree que él tiene más tacto para estas cosas. El acróbata le dice que Damian lo está haciendo bien, sus compañero de equipo aún creen que es un pesado y malcriado pero está progresando.

Casi siempre se la pasa con Raven, debería considerar la idea de que algún día surja algo entre los dos. La perspectiva de una relación romántica le alarma y es que ella no es humana, es peligrosa, intempestiva y volátil, justo como Damian.

Despide al primero de sus hijos insistiendo en que vaya a verlo, no tienen que charlar si Damian no lo desea, lo único que quiere es hacerle saber que no está solo.

Su familia no se acabó en la fortaleza de R'as al Ghul, aún lo tiene a él, a ellos. Richard accede a sus demandas aunque cree que su visita a la Torre Titan le emociona más por la perspectiva de ver a su princesa de Tamaran.

Es lo de menos, aún tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar, comenzando con una caja que llegó hace unos días para él.

En su interior había objetos personales que pertenecieron a Talía.

Fotografías de un pequeño Damian en sus días de entrenamiento, también joyas antiquísimas, perfumes, labiales, horquillas para el cabello, prendas de diseñador que aún conservan el perfume de la mujer.

Recuerda esos días en las arenas del desierto, a la hermosa y atrevida hechicera que fue y se repite que nada en su encuentro fue "accidental" puede que ella planeara embarazarse de él, pero en ningún momento se negó a yacer con la mujer.

La sabía peligrosa y sensual, atrayente como el veneno y fue por eso que le encantó.

.

.

.

Cuando se conocieron, todo lo que quería era un pretexto para terminar con su vida o las herramientas necesarias para culminar su venganza. Finalmente entendió que "ojo por ojo" deja al mundo ciego y que el cambio que necesitaba, no estaba en la muerte de los asesinos sino en la vida después de esos eventos.

Talía nunca lo comprendió, pero él agradecía cada noche de secretismo y pasión, de llenar sus recovecos, de acallar con su cuerpo el grito de dolor que lo consumía desde adentro.

La ultima fotografía en la caja es un retrato de la mujer, la acaricia con dedos trémulos y después se sirve el tan ansiado vaso de burbon, humedece sus labios con el líquido amargo y evoca los besos ambiciosos y feroces de la mujer.

¿Damian tendría esa misma necesidad ahora? ¿Buscaría en otros cuerpos acallar el dolor que lo estaba enloqueciendo?

Sabe que su instinto natural es colmar sus ansias con una buena batalla pero él y los Titanes le han quitado esa satisfacción. No quieren que sea más letal, brutal o violento sino que aprenda a sincerarse y controlarse. Ruega al espíritu de su madre por que encuentre la manera de hacerlo. Al menos una mejor de la que encontró él (vestido de murciélago y golpeando vándalos) camina en dirección del ventanal en su estudio, desde ahí se ven los jardines, las tumbas que pertenecen a sus padres y a Talía, también está la de ese otro sujeto que Damian insistió en llamar hermano.

La diferencia entre sus edades no es mucha, él tenía nueve cuando perdió a sus padres. Damian tenía diez cuando murió R'as y doce cuando falleció Talía, ha luchado toda su vida por tratar de entender lo que es, encontrar un hogar, una familia, creyó que la tendría con él pero se equivocó.

Sus caracteres no combinan, su oscuridad y claridad. Cuando lo mira a los ojos contempla todo lo malo que habita en él, aunque no negará que su hijo tiene un espíritu compasivo y justiciero.

Siente lástima por los demás, se niega a que su historia le suceda a alguien más.

¿Y él? ¿Se negará a que su historia le suceda a alguien más? ¿A que su hijo engañe al dolor con lujuria y pasión?

¡Tiene trece años por el jodido amor de Dios! No creyó que tan pronto tendría que repetir la charla sobre sexualidad.

—¿Tú le hablaste de eso habibity? —pregunta a la tumba de la que jamás fue su esposa. Talía, su encantadora y venenosa flor del desierto. Termina el trago a su salud y después se pregunta.

Si esto llegó para él, ¿Qué habrá llegado para Damian? Ahora él es el único heredero, el futuro comandante a todos esos ejércitos. En parte es por eso que lo mantiene lejos. Si ve a los asesinos de las sombras acechando por ahí acabará con ellos antes de que intenten acercarse a su hijo.

Él es Robin, el compañero de Batman y más importante que eso, su responsabilidad.

.

Alfred llama a la puerta con un sutil carraspeo, lleva en las manos una bandeja de plata con una botella de vino y unos cuantos inciensos. Es el momento de limpiar la tumba y comenzar a rendir honor a los muertos.

.

.

.

 **TORRE DE LOS TITANES  
** Algunas horas después.

.

Al igual que sucediera con Bruce, Richard se imagina lo peor cuando llega a las tres menos cuarto y escucha que su joven hermano y la hermosa hechicera se han estado escapando noche tras noche a los jardines superiores. Starfire resta importancia a las palabras de sus pupilos. Todos están exagerando, han tenido unos días muy ajetreados persiguiendo criminales y entrenando.

Él quiere aceptar sus palabras pero sabe que la Tamaran sigue siendo sumamente ingenua para ese tipo de cosas, busca a Damian y Raven en los jardines pero Beast Boy bufa y le dice que los tórtolos obviamente, ya deben estar "culminando el acto" en su cuarto. Ni siquiera disimulan, francamente dan asco. Él lo manda a su propio cuarto, Jaime no tiene nada que agregar a la lista de quejas, tan solo dice que sí, se levantan a horas extrañas de la noche pero cree que lo hacen porque son igual de raros.

—¿Raros cómo?

—Cosas de Demonios, los dos son Demonios, ¿Cierto? —él lo pasa de largo, le dice que vuelva a dormir y antes de lo pensado ya está entrando en la habitación de Damian.

La cama está desecha y completamente vacía, su estómago cae al piso pero eso sucede en las dos centésimas de segundo que le toman al asesino saltarle por detrás, la katana en sus manos, los cabellos desordenados, el gesto furioso y altivo de siempre.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!? —ni siquiera desenvainó así que no hay problemas con que él, se arroje a sus brazos y lo funda en un tremendo abrazo. Damian sisea como un gato, comienza a golpearlo y él lo aprieta aún más fuerte.

—¡Por Dios! Me asustaste tanto.

—¿¡Quién te dio permiso de entrar así en mi cuarto!? ¿¡Y por qué todos arman tanto escándalo!?

—Según ellos, tú eres el que arma el escándalo.

—Tt...¿Y cómo lo voy a hacer si estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta hasta hace quince minutos? —Damian enciende las luces y vuelve a tumbarse en su cama, la habitación es pequeña pero tiene lo esencial, sus armas, libros y eso de ahí ¿Es un caballete y un pedestal con violín? Al Ghul enfurece más por la atención que está dedicando a sus pertenencias, a él no le podrían importar menos sus quejas pero entiende que es un adolescente y que además, esta es una ocasión especial. Se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y sin más comenta.

—Bruce cree que tal vez, te gustaría ir a la mansión a ofrecer una oración.

—Los muertos no regresan, esa creencia es estúpida.

—¿Lo dices porque quisiste buscarlos en el inframundo?

—Lo digo porque Raven me lo ha explicado. Las almas que merecen reposo pasan de inmediato al descanso eterno, los que aún deben expiar sus pecados "reencarnan" y vuelven a intentarlo, los que están corruptos y malditos, como yo, entran al fuego eterno. No hay medias tintas en todo esto, los fantasmas corresponden a aquellos que no aceptaron sus cartas, vagan eternamente sin memoria de quien fueron o cual fue su falta, sino logran expiarla no pueden aspirar a ninguna otra cosa.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con ella, según he escuchado.

—Pensé que te alegraría saberlo, dijiste que esto no era un "castigo" sino una oportunidad de tener amigos.

—Y está bien, siempre y cuando no rompan las reglas de la Torre.

—¿Tú también crees que "lo hacemos" en cada cuarto?

—Beast Boy dijo que daban asco.

—Eso es porque es un tarado y también le gusta.

—¿También? —inquirió enarcando una ceja, él se encogió de hombros y escondió el rostro.

—No soy un niño Grayson, tengo deseos, fantasías, "necesidades" como diría mi madre pero no te alarmes. Dile a Bruce que aún no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—¿Aún?—el ceño de su hermano era tan inquisidor que daba la impresión de estarlo desnudando. Él no tenía nada qué ocultar. Tan solo eran sueños, húmedos y excelsos aquellos donde se encontraban y la demoniza se unía a él en la cama.

Cada noche y usualmente, varias veces por noche.

—Meditamos juntos. —anuncia y su hermano casi se cae de la silla. —Ella necesita hacerlo varias veces a la semana para no sucumbir a la voluntad de su padre, yo intento no sucumbir a la de mi abuelo.

—¿Por qué necesitarías hacer eso? —Damian señala una caja, está por debajo de un montón de ropa sucia. En el interior hay una daga, antiquísima y pesada, le dice a su hermano que ese es el emblema de R'as al Ghul. Los asesinos están asechando, clamando por un nuevo amo.

—Ese no serás tú

—Lamentablemente, no lo decides tú.

—Debes decírselo a Bruce.

—Lo sé, es solo que antes de ir a buscarlo, esperaba tomar una decisión.

—Eres bueno, Damian. Ahora toma tus cosas y vayamos a casa.

.

.

.

Despidiéndose con miradas distantes y sonrisas apenas dibujadas. Garfield y Jaime no esconden la alegría de tenerlo fuera por todo un fin de semana, la Demoniza lo abraza, no comenta nada de lo intensos y apasionados que se han vuelto sus sueños. ¿Porque son solo eso, no es cierto? Él no tiene recuerdos específicos de esos eventos, sin embargo, antes de soltarlo ella susurra a su oído que lo hizo bastante bien anoche.

Liberarse de sus cadenas, llorar.

Lo besa en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios y Richard ya está tocando el claxon de su auto compacto, él corre al interior del vehículo sintiendo la piel arder ahí dónde fue besado.

Sueño, realidad o no, él agradece que lo acompañara y escuchara.

.

.

.

El viaje a casa sucede como en un parpadeo, según Richard se quedó dormido y cuando despertó ya estaban en la mansión. Admira los jardines interminables, los enormes robles, las frías tumbas de su madre, hermano y abuelos. ¿Deberían colocar una más para R'as? Sabe que su padre lo mataría por pensarlo, pero aún le debe algo al anciano.

Grayson y Alfred los dejan a solas para que hablen en intimidad, ninguno de los dos es bueno con las palabras, ya lo intentaron en el pasado y lo más que le sacó a su padre fue decir que por un breve y cegador momento, en verdad amó a su madre.

—Te mentí. —comenta antes de que se aneguen las lágrimas y le duela la garganta. —No sé como ser un hijo, ni como comportarme dentro de una familia. Ellos me educaron para ser un soldado, el heredero a todo ese imperio y eso es lo único que sé hacer.

Lo último que necesitas, lo que no merecías.

—Lo que merezco eres tú, el fruto de nuestro ínfimo y perecedero amor.

—¿Cómo supiste que ella era la indicada? —Bruce lo mira con expresión aterrorizada. Él sabe que su madre nunca fue la indicada, él no ha encontrado al amor de su vida, pero no se refería a eso. ¿Cómo decidió que era a la que quería llevarse a la cama? ¿Sólo por su aspecto, su perfume, las miradas o las ganas? Su padre pasa del tono pálido de su piel al rojo intenso en un parpadeo, después carraspea y le dice que lo supo en el instante que la vio.

No necesitaron palabras, solo miradas. Algún día "muy en el futuro" él también lo descubrirá.

—Los asesinos quieren que regrese a la fortaleza y asuma el liderazgo de la orden.

—¿Y qué quieres tú?

—¿Honestamente?

—Sí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú Damian?

—Regresar a la Torre, se siente bien formar parte de un equipo que no planea asesinarme o conquistar el planeta.

—Entonces, ve

—¿Tú estarás bien? —pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, Bruce se arrodilla a su altura, ambos comparten la misma forma del cabello y la cara, los ojos son distintos, pero cree que está bien. Se siente feliz y orgulloso de que él sea su padre, de estar ante la tumba de su madre, agradeciendo su vida, deseándole prosperidad en la muerte.

—Lo único en lo que tu madre y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, es en el deseo de que seas feliz.

—Lo intentaré. —Bruce se incorpora y une las manos a manera de rezo, él imita la acción aunque sabe que los Al Ghul no hallarán reposo. Su madre estará ardiendo en el fuego eterno, pero es lindo que pretenda que está en el cielo, cuidándolos, guiándolos, con toda seguridad juzgándolos y señalándolos.

¿Ella aprobará lo que siente por Raven? ¿Los escapes nocturnos, la meditación que no sabe si termina en pasión? Una de las velas que encendió Alfred para decorar la tumba se apaga, él interpreta la acción del viento como un escueto no.

La Demoniza no es buena para él, es veneno, delicioso, seductor y exquisito veneno.

Antes de retirarse decide disculparse con su madre por haberla desairado, a su abuelo le dice que lo amó, que no existía nada que no hubiera hecho por él en el pasado, pero esa era la veneración ciega de un soldado.

Él ya no quiere ser eso y por tanto le devuelve su daga.

Bruce está conforme con la decisión que ha tomado, comienza a escoltarlo de vuelta a la mansión, las sombras del derredor lo interpretan como una afrenta. El heredero ha rechazado la sangre y deberá pagarlo con más cicatrices y sangre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _—_ _ **Violette Moore—**_


End file.
